This is a Phase I pharmacokinetic interaction study of 12 HIV-positive subjects currently receiving methadone maintenance therapy for narcotic addiction. The primary objective of this study is to measure the pharmacokinetics of the individual isomeres of methadone after administration of racemic methadone in the absence and presence of HIV protease inhibitors ritonavir and sawuinavir in HIV-infected subjects not currently receiving protease inhibitors.